


Just Fine

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash runs into a particularly troublesome customer after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Fine  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead trilogy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor the Evil Dead trilogy is mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Ash runs into a particularly troublesome customer after work._  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm currently traveling with my family and I am typing this on my mother's iPad. I apologize for any typing errors and promise to come back and do some cleanup once I have a bonafide computer again. ^^;  
>  **Author's Note 2:** I got to ask Bruce Campbell a question this weekend; I asked him how Buffy and Ash would get along if they met. He told me that they would get along however I wanted them to get along. Well, Bruce, I think they'd get along _perfectly_. :D

"That'll be thirty bucks, ma'am."

" _Thirty bucks_ ," the lady across the counter echoed, her voice incredulous as she stared first at the small bag on the other side of the counter, and then at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes- just barely- and managed to keep his suave cashier's face in place. She was kinda hot, all blonde hair, hazel eyes, and petite little body, but if that was the way she reacted to a simple total...

"Yes ma'am. That's what you rung up at." He ran his gaze over the short list of items and prices on his screen, double checking out of sheer courtesy- nobody would ever be able to accuse him of anything less than the best customer service- and shook his head. "Everything checks out on the receipt. There something you want to put back?"

"I'm going to go with a 'no,' followed by a 'how about you check those prices again,' cause there is no way it should be _thirty_ dollars for a box of tampons and a pair of headphones." Her eyes were blazing as they met his, and if it hadn't been over as simple an issue as the price listed on the box of her headphones, he would have admired the strength in that gaze. As it was, he sighed and pulled out the headphones in question, flipping the box and pointing with one metal finger to the price.

"It says right there, ma'am, plain as day, that these are twenty-three. They're that new special brand, supposed to be ultra comfortable, best sound quality available on the market. Trust me, they're worth the money." He pinned her with a look, putting into his eyes the full sincerity of a man paid for satisfying the customer and upholding the S-Mart brand. He'd never admit that he didn't have a clue if the headphones were as good as the box claimed, because if S-Mart said they were, that was good enough for him. His current position as a cashier, instead of being stuck in housewares stocking shelves, depended on it.

Her answer was to grab the headphones and drop the box, with a slightly worrisome _crunch_ , back on the grocery belt and away from the already bagged tampons. Ash shrugged and ticked them off his screen, dropping the total back down.

"Seven dollars."

Two ones and a fiver were pulled from her purse and unceremoniously shoved at him across the counter before she grabbed her bag and all but stomped out the front of the store in a huff, muttering under her breath about, ' _stupid small time knock off stores that jacked up their prices._ ' Ash finally gave in to the desire to roll his eyes, the coast now clear of company, and promptly forgot about the incident.

At least... He forgot about it until later that night. And when he remembered it, it was because all the sudden, in the middle of one of the nightly Deadite attacks, the pretty, huffy little blonde lady from S-Mart was slicing the head off a Deadite with a huge red ax that looked way too big for her tiny little frame. And then she was turning to look at the person she had 'rescued' and letting out a surprised,

" _You_!"

"Yeah, yeah, whine later, lady. We got company," he growled as he turned to behead another Deadite with a rev of his chainsaw. Surprisingly- he'd pegged her as the bitchy type after her hissy fit earlier- she let it drop at that, taking up a position at his back to fight. Then the fight was on, and in the corner of his mind not consumed with the Deadites, he found himself appreciating her smooth fighting style and quick wit; she pounded out one liners like they were going out of style, and downed just as many Deadites.

As they cut down Deadite after Deadite, Ash decided that, earlier bitchiness aside, they might get along just fine.


End file.
